The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0039’.
‘VEAZ0039’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small sized inflorescences, lilac and lemon flowers, medium green, un-divided leaves and an upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0039’ originated from an open pollination made in August 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a plant designated ‘P3088-4’, having a red flower color. The male parent of ‘VEAZ0039’ is unknown.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0039’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0039’ was accomplished when stem tip cuttings were propagated in June 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.